Light For The Soul
by MrUltima64
Summary: Even in the darkest of days, there is always a light to shine. That light alone will save a lost soul.


This is my very first fanfiction of Super Mario Bros! I put a lot of work in this story, so you can comment, rate, etc. as you please. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I'm sorry, but I do not own Mario A.K.A Nintendo itself. However, if I did, that would be FREAKIN' AWESOME!

As you already know, the two destined rivals, Mario and Bowser, have always battle for the honor of the damsel in distress, Princess Peach. As you already know once again, our hero Mario travels from zone to zone, world to world, galaxy to galaxy to defeat the mighty king of the Koopas, Bowser and rescue the lovely Princess Toadstool. In the end, our hero is always given a kiss from yours truly, the Princess herself. A bit too small for a reward, don't you think? This is basically the life of Mario and his little brother, Luigi. Traveling from different and amazing worlds, fighting off monsters and Bowser himself and his army, meeting new friendly creatures along the way, discovering new powers to aid in their quest, and finally rescuing the Princess. But sometimes, our hero seem to have a feeling of boredom here and there. It's the same old scenario every time! He wanted to have a new, different adventure with more excitement and thrills instead of rescuing someone for the TRILLIONTH TIME! It seems that the wish our hero was longing for may not ever come true. It might as well just stay as a blissful fantasy. Or will it?!

_The setting begins in the small home of Mario Bros. just outside of the Mushroom Kingdom. Our green clad, Luigi, is the first to awaken from his deep slumber. He was preparing his brother and himself a hearty breakfast. Having been awaken by the aroma of his brother's delicious pancakes, Mario springs from his messy bed and marches to the kitchen at once._

**Luigi:** Good Morning, Mario!

**Mario: **Good Morning, Luigi.

**Luigi: **Were you up all night again?

**Mario:** No.

**Luigi: **Yes you were! I can tell by the bags under your eyes!

**Mario: **Whatever.

**Luigi: **Are you still upset about what happen?

**Mario: **No.

**Luigi: **You don't have to pretend that you are not upset about what happen between you and Peach.

**Mario: **I'm sorry Luigi, but I really don't feel like talking about it again. I'm going to go get some fresh air. See ya later.

_(Mario exits their house.)_

**Luigi: **Mario...

_Mario's life was completely turned upside that day. The words, the look on her face, still cursed him even now. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. And yet, he was felt as if gravity was literally trying to crush his heart from the inside to hear those very words. "I am sorry, Mario, but I don't feel the same way you do towards me. I hope you can understand." Under all of that beautiful skin and that cute smile was a complete fluke. The day of all days to say something like that to him should have been on the day of his death because he already felt dead inside after that day. She had already found herself some pretty boy prince to live with in his Kingdom of Royals. They have already been married. Mario's depression had sunken even lower after hearing the news. Toadsworth was herby declared the King of The Toads, so no problem there. But overall, Mario wasn't able to forget about that fateful day. He may never even get over that for the rest of his life. Everything that he worked and thrive for was all for nothing. However, he was not the only person to hear the news about the Princess._

_In the depths of the Darklands, a certain king was wildly frustrated and upset about the situation. He was truly in a raging fit upon hearing the news of his desperate crush on Princess Peach from one of his little minions. He too have worked so hard to get the one thing that he longed for so many years: Love. But now to hear that his love has finally escaped his grasp for sure for some fancy pants prince doesn't really seem to help in the slightest. His level of depression was near the same weight of Mario's. Things were not looking good for the both of them._

_(In the depths of his castle, King Bowser is sitting on his throne, alone.)_

**Bowser: **I can't believe this bullshit! After all this time that I been capturing this bitch and end up getting my ass kicked by Mario for the hundredth time, NOW she wants to get married to someone else!

_(Soon after this was said, his faithful servant, Kamek has entered his Throne Room.)_

**Kamek: **Excuse me, My Lord. Sorry to just barge in like this, but may I give you some advice?

**Bowser: **Do as you wish!

**Kamek:** Might I ask that you go outside and get some fresh air on your Buggy Clown aircraft, sire?

_(At first, it seem as if Kamek was trying to get rid of Bowser out of his own castle, but he knew that Kamek was his loyal to him no matter what.)_

**Bowser: **Fine. I'll go. Make sure you check on things around here while I'm gone, okay?

**Kamek: **Yes, My Lord!

_As our rivals were close to arriving at their comfort spots, they never how much closer they were truly getting to each other as well._

_Our setting now takes us to the Adventure Time Toad Fun Park in the center of The Mushroom Kingdom. The park was recently built for the Toad children granted by King Toadsworth himself. This is where Mario comes to relax and take his mind off of things. He loves to see the children roaming around, playing games like Tag, Hide & Seek, etc. Soon after our hero has arrived, he began to put his mind at ease. He didn't want to do anything else but relax. However, he didn't count on someone being in the same spot he would usually sit. The person that Mario was sitting next to was quite strange. He was some sort of beast that wore a black fedora and a hefty trench coat. It look like as if he was trying to blend in to the shadows. He had fearsome looking horns, claws, and a large snout. Not to mention, he even had a huge, spiked turtle shell. "No. It couldn't be" said Mario. Mario began to picture someone who fits that category. Almost instantly, he knew who he was sitting next to..._

**Mario: **Bowser?! What are doing here?!_ (He then springs into his fighting stance.)_

**Bowser: **Hey! Keep your voice down! You don't want to start a fight out here with kids nearby, right?

**Mario: **R-right! _(Mario couldn't believe what he was hearing coming out of Bowser's mouth. He never would have thought Bowser actually care about battling someone in the right place. Mario was a bit more calm after a little while.)_

**Bowser: **I just you're wondering why am I here in a place like this, right? _(Mario nods...) _Well, I know about what's going on with Peach. So I came here to get some fresh air and relaxation, but I didn't expect to bump into you here of all places. _(He paused for a moment...) _But since you are here and all, I-I want to make a truce.

_(Mario was once again stunned by his offer. He never thought that Bowser would ever declare a truce to his own rival.__)_

**Mario:** R-really?! _(His jaw is still dropped...)_

**Bowser: **Absolutely! I'm tired of being rejected by her and fighting over her for nothing! And I'm tired of getting my ass kicked by you too. _(He was blushing after he said that...)_

**Mario: **Oh! Sorry about that! _(So was Mario...)_

**Bowser: **It's cool! So, do we have a deal? _(He had his hand out to shake for agreement. Mario spent a couple of seconds to think it over._)

**Mario: **Sure! Why not?! _(So Mario then put his hand out as well and they both held their hands together for agreement.)_

**Bowser: **Excellent! So now, we are officially friends or better yet best friends!

**Mario: **Awesome! I can't wait to start hanging out with you!

**Bowser:** Same here!

_(And as they continued to talk for several hours, it was getting darker outside.__)_

**Mario: **Well, it's time for me to go back home.

**Bowser: **Aww! Already?!

**Mario:** Don't worry! I'll be back by tomorrow at the usual spot, okay?

**Bowser: **Sure! Well, see ya later! _(Soon after, he was flying off towards the direction of the Darklands in his Buggy Clown Copter.)_

Mario: See you real soon! _(Soon after, he too was on his way back home just outside of the kingdom.)_

So, how was it?! Please if you anything to say (...that's positive and encouraging!) Please let me know!

Thank you once again for reading my fanfiction! I work on the next chapter as soon as I can (or if I feel like it. LOL!)


End file.
